Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive memory, and flash memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include phase change memory, programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM), among others.
Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and data retention without power. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.
Various resistive memory devices can include arrays of cells organized in a cross point architecture. In such architectures, the memory cells can include a cell stack comprising a storage element, e.g., a phase change element, in series with a select device, e.g., a switching element such as an ovonic threshold switch (OTS) or diode, between a pair of conductive lines, e.g., between an access line and a data/sense line. The memory cells are located at the intersections of a word line and bit line and can be “selected” via application of appropriate voltages thereto.
Performance of resistive memory cells can be affected by factors such as the types of materials used to form the cells, the quality of interfaces, e.g., contact surfaces, between cell materials, and/or the number of interfaces present in a cell stack, among various other factors. Accordingly, and for various other reasons, formation of resistive memory cells can be costly in terms of processing resources and time.